Sam&Marty 1: Zelda ft Okami
by Raven-Raspera
Summary: When Samina and Marty decide to hack Twilight Princess and Okami together, there can only be one result: A gateway to randomness! Possible MidnaXLink, possible AmmyXLink, possible both, I haven't decided.
1. WTF?

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ or Okami.**

**Claimer: But I do own Samina and Marty!**

**A/N: This is a random idea I got earlier.**

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

**WTF?**

___________________________________________________________________________

Amaterasu was wandering around Nippon, Issun sitting on her head bugging her.

"What're we doing, Ammy?" He was asking repeatedly, annoying Ammy who couldn't reply seeing as, well, she was a wolf.

Then, the two spotted something in the distance.

It was another wolf, with what appeared to be an imp on it's back.

"So, are we gonna go talk to it Am-" Issun began, Amaterasu eating him before he could finish.

A muffled yelling noise was coming from Amaterasu's mouth.

Amaterasu then decided to walk up to the other wolf.

* * *

Link and Midna were confused. One minute, they'd been wandering Hyrule. The next, they were in this weird place.

"Any ideas?" Midna asked, and Wolf Link shook his head.

Now, a strange white wolf with red markings was approaching them, a weird noise coming from it's mouth.

"Link, go human again. Who knows what this thing is," Midna warned Link, who turned into a human.

* * *

Now Amaterasu was really freaked out. The wolf had turned human, the imp going in his shadow.

"Heeey, lemme out, I wanna see!" Issun yelled, forcing his way out of Amaterasu's mouth. "Woah, what happened to the imp and the wolf?" Issun continued, Amaterasu glaring up at her forehead where the strange creature was sitting.

___________________________________________

But why was Link in Nippon? The answer actually lay on Earth, in England, in a normal house.

Samina Garunagi, of Indian heritage, was 16, but with her maturity and unnatural height, she could pass for at least 20. She was incredibly intelligent, graceful, psychic. Oh yes, and one of the world's most experienced coder/hackers.

With her was her best friend Marty Jones, who was also 16, and good at hacking, but looked like he was 16. He had average intelligence, shaggy black hair, and brown eyes.

The two had been in Samina's bedroom, playing Okami and Twilight Princess, when Samina had had a brainwave.

"What if we took the games' data, and coded them together?" She'd asked, so the two had done so. The result: A new Wii game that was an Okami/Zelda mash-up, that made the two say "AWESOME!" in unison.

* * *

"I can't believe that you could get a multiplayer game by splicing two single player games together," Marty said as the two played their strange game.

"Heh, never doubt the powers of Samina Garunagi," Samina said, Marty replying jokingly "You have powers OTHER than being a psychic hacker!?"

Causing Samina to stick her middle finger up at him. "Nah, I'm joking, you're funny Mart," Samina laughed when she saw him get a little upset.

"Hey, what's up with your TV? There's a portal or something forming in the middle of it," Marty said after cheering up, pointing at the now-swirly TV screen.

"I don't know," Samina said, before the two were pulled towards the TV screen.

The last thing that could be heard was samina's voice saying "Oh shit."


	2. Nipponyrule

**Chapter 2**

**Nipponyrule**

___________________________________________________________________________

Samina looked at Marty.

Marty looked at Samina.

"Mart?" Samina asked her best friend.

"Yes Sam?" Marty replied.

"You wouldn't know where we are, would you?" Samina asked, and Marty looked around.

"We appear to be in Nippon from Okami," he sighed, and Samina said "Oh yeah. Look, there's-OMG, IT'S AMATERASU! AND...There's Link?"

The two shrugged in unison, and walked over to Link and Ammy.

"Hey, what's with the teenager and the lady?" Issun asked as the two got near. Samina replied by picking Issun up and saying "I'm only 16, idiot speck! And when I hacked this thing, didn't I make that option for Ammy to go human?"

Amaterasu looked at her, and concentrated. She then became a young woman with white hair, pointed canines, numerous red tattoos and, because I can, a tail that had ink on the end.

"What the-?!? That's disturbing! And surprisingly hot," Issun said when he saw Ammy, who replied, for the first time ever, by saying "Just you try, you pervert!"

Link just stood there, enjoying the show. Midna decided to come out from his shadow, since she was immune to sunlight after that point in Twilight Princess.

"Didn't Midna go back to the Twilight Realm at the end of the game?" Marty asked Samina, who merely said "A mixture of story and gameplay? Or a disturbed sequel?"

Marty shrugged as if to say 'Probably'.

Midna, Link, Issun and Amaterasu looked at Samina weirdly, and Link asked "So who are you?" Midna asked "Where are you from?" And Issun asked "And did you made Imp-o and Green Boy come here?"

Samina and Marty looked at the group, Samina with giant, fangirl-ish eyes.

"Sam, it's only your favourite video game characters. Calm down," Marty said to Samina, before turning back to the small, confused group.

"Sorry, allow me to explain. I am Marty Jones, and this...fangirl here is Samina Garunagi.

We are from the year 2009 on the planet Earth, where we are what are known as hackers, people who do stuff with magic boxes called computers.

That's sort of how this whole thing happened. Sam and me, we hacked two games called Okami and Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess together, and a portal opened in another magic box called a TV, so that's why we're here.

Erm, anything else?" Marty explained.

Then, Amaterasu, who had been silent the whole time, said "I take it you don't know how to go back. Otherwise, you surely would have gone home."

Samina, who'd recovered from fangirlitis, said "Kinda, yeah," in a dazed voice.

Marty then realised that Samina was no longer wearing the tracksuit she'd worn at home.

"Sam, what are you wearing? It's a weird dressy thing," Marty asked, looking strangely at Samina's clothes.

Samina looked at her clothes quietly, then "Oh My God, wow! I had these clothes in a computer program at my French school, and I didn't know they were just my default computer world clothes!" Samina then took a sitar off her back.

"And here is my weapon!" She said, raising it in the air.

"Good, you're gonna need it. Question, Sam, did you splice the data for enemies together," Marty asked, and Samina realised why.

Approaching them was a hoard of what appeared to be the illegitimate love children of Bokoblins from LoZ and Green Imps from Okami.

"There seem to be enough for one each. Well, Speck guy will have to share one with you," Midna told the group, warping into her true form.

"Sam, you really mucked up the games," Marty mumbled at Sam, who nodded.

"You need a weapon," Samina told Marty, as two of the enemies approached them.

"Oh, yeah," Marty said, as Samina loosened the sitar's strings, turned the sitar upside-down, and whacked her enemy over the head.

___________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Yes, Amaterasu has a human form. Why? Because I can! Oh, and Samina and Marty really mucked up the video games. I'm working on two stories, so that's why I haven't done much for this story. Sorry for the bad quality, I'll do better next time. Oh, and about the Computer program thing, Samina actually started out as a character for a Code Lyoko Roleplay Group. ^.~**


	3. Epic Fight Scene

**Chapter 3**

**Epic Fight Scene (The First One)**

___________________________________________________________________________

Purple forcefields appeared around each fighter, keeping them in. Things seemed to be able to come in though, as a bird flew in one wall of Amaterasu's, and hit the other. And now for the battles.

_[Marty]_

Marty stood there helplessly as a BokoblImp ran at him. He was finished, until...

_On a cliff above_

The postman from Okami was running along the cliffs. "Gotta...deliver...this scimitar...to a random perso-oh crap," the postman said as he fell over, the scimitar flying out of his hand and over the cliff.

A scimitar flew right into Marty's hands, and he swiped it down into the BokoblImp's head, causing it to explode in a cloud of flowers. He got some 'yen', and his forcefield faded. There were four left.

_[Samina]_

Samina's BokoblImp was still attacking her, despite it having a concussion. Samina remembered her special ability, and warped behind the BokoblImp, hitting it as if she was hitting a home run. It flew into the forcefield, sliding down. It then went up into the air in slow motion, and Samina sliced it with the sharpened end of her sitar. Along with 'yen', she gained a freaky tooth. "Ooh, pretty," Samina said, her forcefield fading away. "Hey Mart!" Samina said, waving.

_[Link]_

Link looked at the BokoblImp, and thought he knew what it would do. It would run over, then he'd whack it. Then a flute hit Link, and he lost half a heart. "What the hell?!?" Link said, doing a jump attack. The BokoblImp got a 1 appear above it's head, and a gauge at the bottom dropped slightly. "Why must my life be so difficult?" Link asked, attempting to do a combo on the BokoblImp.

_[Midna]_

Midna created her own forcefield, one of Twili magic, and flew at the BokoblImp in multiple flying kicks. She then shot concentrated Twili magic at the BokoblImp, and she gained some rupees, the purple forcefield fading away. At the bottom of the screen, Link's angry face popped up and said "How did the sidekick do better than me?" Midna merely replied "Because I'm awesome bitch!"

_[Link (again!)]_

Link whacked furiously at the BokoblImp, as the numbers 37, 38, 39, 40 appeared on the screen. Link looked at the gauge, which was amost empty, and he hit it with a spin attack. It vanished in a poof of shadow cloud. A green rupee appeared, and Link looked incredibly angry. "One bloody rupee?!?! What the fudge?" Link asked angrily, his forcefield fading. "One rupee? You're so lame," Midna laughed, Link glaring at her.

_[Ammy (and Issun)]_

Amaterasu smiled, holding the Devout Beads Whip. She whipped the BokoblImp, dealing multiple damage. She used the power slash on it, and got some ink and some 'yen'. The final forcefield disappeared, and Amaterasu smiled.

"That was painstakingly easy," Amaterasu said, Link merely glared and said "For you guys. I had to do a 30 hit combo, then all I got was one measly Rupee!"

Samina, Midna and Marty laughed manically at him, but Amaterasu didn't get it.

"One Rupee is a pitifully low amount of money. It's like one Yen here for a Red Imp or something," Samina explained, and Amaterasu laughed as well.

"Is he incredibly unfortunate?" Amaterasu asked, Samina shrugging.

After the laughing fit, and Link glaring, Marty asked "So when is the plot going to ravage us?"

Samina saw Twilight beasts spreading cursed zone around Shinshu field.

"Ah, there it is," Samina sighed, before asking "Who knows the Bloom technique? You know, I don't think that'll work."


	4. Ninjas?

**Author's Note: OMFG, I decided to update! I'm going to update both my fics, and other stuff too. Blame dA and frustration for my absence. Anyway, enjoy the story. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami or Legend of Zelda. If I did, there would be so many pairings finally come true. **

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

**Ninjas?**

___________________________________________________________________________

The group looked around at the slowly-being-destroyed field.

"Okay, why?" Amaterasu asked, staring at Samina and Marty. The two teenagers looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Samina asked, and Amaterasu asked "Why has the Cursed Zone come back, and why are those weird creatures here?"

Marty sighed and said "Every story needs a plot. Unfortunately, Samina is a fanfic writer. Meaning, she comes up with a basic story idea, and then writes each chapter whenever she feels like it, and even then, they are badly made up and done in about five minutes. And because Sam is better at hacking than me, she created the plot. So therefore, we have a plot made up in five minutes, and a bad plot at that."

Samina slapped Marty, saying "There's nothing wrong with being a lazy storywriter."

Link sighed, saying "This sucks. Me and Midna-"

"Midna and _I_," Midna corrected with a big grin, obviously trying to be annoying.

"_Midna and I_ are stuck in this weird world, and we have to follow a story made up by a 16 year old in five minutes. Not only that, but the only people who know how this plot works are said 16 year old and her friend, who appear to be useless," Link said, grumbling after Midna's interruption, and also gaining some slaps from Samina for the 'useless' comment.

"More or less..." Marty said, sweatdropping.

Finally, the Twilight beasts took interest in the group. They stared at the dark-skinned girl beat up the boy in green, and the black haired boy try to explain the situation. These must have been the heroes of legend. And since they were distracted, this would be the time to attack.

One Twilight beast, the leader, known by the noble name of Tim, snuck around and pounced at the blue-and-black skinned woman. He knew her as the Twilight Princess.

It took Midna a second to realise the Twilight beast on her back. Then, in an overly-dramatic anime style, she ran around, flailing her arms and yelling "RAAAAAAPE!!!!"

"I'll help you Midna!" Link said heroically, leaping forward and whacking Tim the Twilight beast with the Master Sword and knocking him off Midna's back. Midna hyperventilated, and said "That was disturbing and- Great, his friends are getting involved."

It was now that the other four Twilight beasts leaped into action, surrounding the group in an enclosed circle.

"What now?!?" Issun yelled, looking around. "Is Waka going to come along and attack us as well?" He asked, and Waka, who'd conveniently been walking past, said "No, I'm just on my way to a flower patch, to make daisy chains and frolick with my friends."

Waka then walked away, and Amaterasu said beneath her breath "He didn't think of helping us...He's totally useless!"

There was a brief silence as the Twilight beasts spoke to each other in Twili language, and Midna whispered to Amaterasu "They're arguing whether they should slowly kill us by skinning us alive then eating us, or quickly by ripping us to shreds."

"Well that's comforting to know," Amaterasu whispered back, in a voice saying 'Can we panic now?'

"What can we do?" Link asked, and Samina said "Somehow kill these things, or pray for a miracle."

Amaterasu asked "What do you mean by a miracle? There's no-one around to help us, ink probably won't hurt these things, and there's probably something about them that will make attacking them useless."

Link replied to the last comment with "They can revive their fallen allies," Amaterasu rolling her eyes and saying "Perfect. Anyway, what do you think would class as a miracle?"

Samina shrugged and asked "Ninjas?"

Marty whispered to the others "Basically...we're screwed."

___________________________________________________________________________

**Yes, Marty, you guys do appear to be screwed. But then again, the author may randomly decide that you guys will get a magic trump card...next chapter! =D**

**Anyway, review, please? You know you want to...**


	5. Dear God, Not Her!

**AN: I'm updating! It's the end of the universe!!! Well, I couldn't just leave the protagonists to die...**

**Samina: Yes you would! You do it all the time!**

***Glare* Anyway, thanks to all my loyal fans, and Ammy, you do the honours.**

**Amaterasu: ^.^ Raven-Raspera does not own LoZ:TP, Okami, or any characters from those games. She does, however, own Samina, Marty, her weird OCs and the plot. Oh, and please forgive her for the 'saviour', she's high or something today.**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5**

**Dear God, Not Her!!! Aka 'The Parody/Trollfic chapter'**

___________________________________________________________________________

The members of the group looked around in fear. The Twilight beings had decided upon 'Skinning alive, then eating', and were now closing in on the group, licking their lips. (Somehow, seeing as Twilight beings don't have lips. Or do they? I should go Google that...) All the group members were huddled together in fear, hugging each other.

"Link," Midna said in a quiet voice. Link turned to face his friend, fear in both their eyes. "I suppose, now's the time to tell you that-"

Samina had been staring, waiting for Midna to say it. Then, and only then, would her favourite pairing be canon. Just as Midna was about to say those three words, a melodic voice that sounded like singing said "Lyk, get away from them u creepz!"

There was a blur, and the Twilight beings, now covered in bleeding cuts, fled. As they were doing so, a fire suddenly sprang up, burning them all.

All eyes turned to face the source of the voice, which was now saying "Yh, u shuld die, u prepz!"

It was a girl, about 16 years old. She was tall, with a curvy figure despite being thin enough to be anorexic. She had flowing purple hair, with pink highlights, and eyes that were red-pink. She was wearing a tight pink crop top, with a matching skirt that was three inches long. She had stockings and stilettos on, and was brandishing two circular red-and-silver things with spikes. But, oddest of all were the two pairs of wings sprouting from her back, a pair of dragon wings and a pair of dark angel wings, making her look like a demonic human dragonfly.

Amaterasu's eye suddenly twitched. "No. I-I thought they were all dead. I swear, they got rid of every last one," She mumbled under her breath, her head resting in her hand.

Samina stared at the girl, her singular train of thought being _'Dear God, it can't be. I...thought Okami and LoZ didn't have her kind...'_

Midna was looking at the boys, and epically facepalming.

For the boys had, unfortunately, fallen under her spell. Issun looked drunk, as though the air around the girl were strong sake, Link was just...drooling, and Marty...he had a pained expression on his face, Midna swearing she could hear him say "Must resist, must resist. She's evil, she's evil."

Finally, the girl noticed them. "Lyk OMG, are u guys alright? Those prepz was gunna eat u!" She said, and Midna wondered how one human-or whatever she was-could completely defy the laws of both English and grammar in one sentence.

Midna said "They weren't preps, whatever a prep may be, they were Twilight beings, fallen members of my own tribe."

"OMG, u're, lyk, a Twili! That makez us cousins! Yayz, I'm teh Twilight Princess 2, then!!1!" The girl continued, hugging Midna. Amaterasu's tail was swirling around her, and she looked as though she would kill the girl. Samina was also brandishing her weapon, in a pose indicating that she was ready to strike.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Samina asked in a harsh voice, but the girl just laughed.

"U're accent is funneh! U're, lyk, French and Indian and Cockney in one! XD Anyway, I'm D'estiniy Maria Susanna Raven Darkness Wonder Grace Kawaii Neko Star-Light Abyss Dragonfly Unicorn Albarn Coxon Nicholls Lawliet Moon Rainbow-chan!" The girl, revealed to be called D'estiniy, told Samina.

Samina was struggling not to kill her after that joke about her accent. Also, her name confirmed one thing, the thing both Amaterasu and Samina had feared.

"Midna, get away from her. That girl is a dangerous species that should be killed!" Amaterasu yelled at Midna, who had just pried D'estiniy off of her.

"Huh? Why? I mean, she did save u-"

"It doesn't matter that she saved us, the clues are more than enough! Midna, she's an Own Character! A terrible one!" Midna immediately jumped back at that. Bad Own Characters...these things didn't usually exist in Hyrule. She'd heard of them taking over the Naruto and Harry Potter worlds, as well as the Kingdom Hearts world, but...she'd thought she would be safe.

D'estiniy looked at Amaterasu. "OMG, lyk, who r u nd wat's ur porblem?!?" She yelled, Amaterasu cringing as she said 'porblem'.

"Allow those guys out of your spell, Aurora demon! Then, return to the scum from which you came!" Was the God's reply as her voice went feral.

D'estiniy sighed as she clicked her fingers and the three boys looked very confused.

Marty just stared in horror at the girl before him, and yelled "Sam, why the HELL is a goddamn Mary- Sue in your game?!? If you hacked her in then you are SO dead!!!"

___________________________________________________________________________

**Ouch, I actually felt my IQ drop during that chapter. I'm so, so, SO sorry for putting you guys throught that. I literally have crack for brains today. I promise that the evil Mary-Sue will be gone in a few chapters. I've read too many Sue Parodies over the past few weeks. **

**And yes, I did create D'estiniy using a Mary-Sue Litmus Test. And if anyone can guess where her 5 surnames (Albarn - Moon) come from, they get a cyber cookie. ^.^**

**Anyway, please review. Reviews will be turned into Sue-killing weapons, and bring about **_**her**_** end quicker. **

**Thanks and bye. ^.^**

**Raven...OUT!**


	6. Poop!

**AN:**** Must...kill...the Mary-Sue...**

**Samina: What she means is...D'estiniy will be gone soon. =)**

**D'estiniy: Lyk wht do u maen?**

**Samina: Oh, nothing, nothing at all...**

***Clears throat* Anyway, erm, yes. Midna?**

**Midna: Here's the disclaimer. Raven doesn't own us, or our world. She owns Samina and Marty, and also the troll. Plus, she owns Frankie (who is cool).**

**D'estiniy: Lolwut? *Moron face***

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Poop!**

* * *

"Mart, I swear, she's not mine!" Samina told her friend for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was ignoring her, tapping his foot and looking at the sky. Issun commented to Amaterasu that they looked more like a married couple than a pair of friends. She smiled, then stared at D'estiniy. She was flying around the field, blissfully unaware of the cursed zone, chasing a dandelion seed. Her eyes were now yellow.

"Somehow, she has an IQ over 1 billion," The Sun God commented to herself, scratching her head. Amaterasu looked over at Midna and Link. The two of them were casually chatting, laughing, acting like the good friends that they were.

"ZOMG, thos 2 sooo dunt siut!" D'estiniy, who'd somehow appeared behind Amaterasu, commented, glaring at Midna and Link.

"If you're talking to me, then speak like a normal person, or don't speak at all," was the reply, accompanied by the god rolling her eyes.

"I said, those two don't suit. They're not a good couple. I mean, he's a blonde hottie, and she's a freako girl," The Sue re-stated, speaking English for once.

"They don't go out."

"But, I mean, look at them. Talking to a boy ALWAYS leads to marrying them. That's why I have 20 husbands!"

Amaterasu just got up and walked away at this point. The Sue was _really_ bugging her at this point. She needed to alert the Suexterminators immediately, and D'estiniy probably had 'SUPA MIND-READIN POWAS!!!1!' like the rest of her clan. She remembered the Aurora clan as they had been. A clan created by the supposed God, Sparkle-chan, called Sparkle Okami-chan by her followers. They had been given the DNA of all existing creatures, even the Reapers, despite their protests. It had eventually been the Reapers and Amaterasu who had summoned the Suexterminators upon the clan.

Amaterasu had no idea how this girl had avoided death. Just one of life's mysteries, she supposed.

Back at the 'camp', Samina, Marty, Issun, Link and Midna were all sitting around a fire that Link had began making. D'estiniy had restarted the 'dandelion seed chase' again, flying in and out of cursed zones totally unaffected.

Link was staring into the fire, when he suddenly said "Gee, it sure is boring around here..." His face wore a comical confused expression, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"My boy...your face!" Was Issun's reply, said in two different voices, neither of which was his own. The laughing grew.

"Dear beautiful plumbers...Squadalah, we are off!" Marty said in random voices that sounded broken. He then restarted laughing, tears beginning to stream down his face.

Samina was rolling on the floor in laughter, practically choking on air. Suddenly, she began singing, in Rick Astley's voice, "Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you!"

"You've been Rick-Roll'd!" Marty yelled, pointing at Samina. Even those who didn't understand Rick-Rolling were sobbing with laughter.

After they'd stopped laughing, everyone looked around at each other.

"So...what was that?" Midna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I hacked some Youtube Poop into this thing..." Samina giggled, sweatdropping.

"Youtube Poop?" Link asked.

"Er, people take video clips and turn them into funny videos that make no sense. Youtube is a website that the creators put the videos on," Marty explained, still in a laughing mood.

"...makes sense..." The game characters all said at the same time. It was now that Amaterasu came back.

"Good news. The Suexterminators will be here soon. The Aurora clan are a priority for them. I just hope that girl hasn't had any children with her 20 husbands," Amaterasu told them, shivering slightly at the idea of that girl getting married.

"You mean, she'll be dead?" Samina said with massive joyful eyes.

"If we do this right, yes, she'll be dead. By the way, where _is_ D'estiniy?"

Everyone except Amaterasu pointed at the purple blur that was yelling, "Dandelion!" Amaterasu began giggling a little.

"She looks like an imbecile," Amaterasu commented, smiling as her eyes followed D'estiniy. "It's only a little while until she'll be gone," She continued, sighing contentedly.

"OMG, did you say something about me?" The girl in question asked, appearing suddenly behind Amaterasu.

"Oh, no, don't worry dear. Incidentally, have you had any children with your victi-I mean, husbands?" Was the reply that Amaterasu said in a casual tone, with a sweet smile on her face.

"Nope! For some reason, I can have sex multiple times, but I never get pregnant!" D'estiniy replied happily. Every normal character felt like throwing up at how annoyingly 'perfect' this girl was.

"Oh, such a shame," Amataerasu sighed in a faked sad tone, shaking her head. She winked at the others, and that's when everyone heard a loud beeping.

"Ammy-san, we are in Shinshu Field. We see you, along with Hylians and Humans. Not going to ask who did that, it's happened before. Anyway, target is in sight. We are approaching the target," A voice said from Amaterasu's hip. She giggled, sweatdropping, and removed a small black disc from her hip.

"Go for it, Frankie," She said into it whilst pressing a button.

Everyone except D'estiniy turned to look at D'estiniy. What they saw behind her was a fairly tall figure, with a womanly body. She was wearing heavy armour and a motorcycle helmet. The woman pressed a button on the side of her helmet, and said, "Date: September 11. Target: D'estiniy, last member of the Aurora clan, Class S danger. I'm preparing to eliminate the Sue."

D'estiniy span around, coming face to face with the woman standing behind her, staring at the black glass visor of the motorcycle helmet.

"Who are you?" D'estiniy asked, her eyes turning bright red.

"Why should I tell you that? You probably have fragments of Death Note on you somewhere," Was the reply given.

D'estiniy stared, and yelled, "Shut up, prep!" Tears began welling in her ocean-blue eyes.

Everyone in the group began giggling a little, celebrating.

"Why do you all hate mee?!?" D'estiniy continued, waving her arms in a tantrum, which was unintentoinally comical.

"Finish her, Frankie," Amaterasu told the Suexterminator between laughs. She nodded in reply.

"Hey, Sue," She began, D'estiniy turning to look at her. "Catch," She stated plainly, throwing something she'd picked up from her pocket at the younger girl. D'estiniy did as told, looked in her hands...

And screamed blue murder, beginning to melt, shuddering violently, until she was a pile of kitten fur, pink glitter and strawberry milkshake left on the floor. Something fairly large and brown was in the middle of the pile.

'Frankie' recovered it, and removed the helmet to show a smirking tanned face, with short black hair in a ponytail that stuck out from the back of her head.

"What the hell is that?" Samina asked, pointing at the brown thing. Frankie turned it to show it to the group.

"Oh my God, is that a monkfish's head?!?" Marty yelled, his eyebrows raised in surprise, amusement and slight disgust.

Frankie laughed, "Yep. Anything that is, to Sues, uglier than themselves causes them to have a nervous breakdown. Anything as ugly as this can kill them easily."

Amaterasu smiled at her old friend. "Well, thank you, Frankie. I take it you must now leave," The God asked.

"Yep," Frankie sighed, "There's a Sue of Epic Proportions terrorising Organization XIII. She's stupidly strong, bipolar, and crushes on Axel."

Samina and Marty cringed at the same time. "Nasty," They commented simultaneously. The other characters just assumed that this was a bad thing.

"Anyway, Officer Francesca Hawthorn, OUT!" Frankie called, putting her helmet back on and dialling a number on something that looked like a phone. "Yep, it's me. I need access to Twilight Town, pronto," She sighed into the phone, before closing it and disappearing off into the horizon.

"Such a nice girl...well anyway, let's clear this place up!" Amaterasu said enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah!" Was the collective cry of the group.

* * *

**AN:**** The Sue is gone! I like Frankie, she's kinda cool. And there was a reference to my most hated OC in there at the end. (Avrenx, my SoEP) So, now I can focus on what little plot this thing has. Seriously, I make up the plot of this thing as I go along. It'll take forever to get to the end of this. "^.^ Anyway, please comment, they turn into cookies for you guys!**


End file.
